NARUTO THE 4TH DRAGON
by Namikaze RaeKyo
Summary: Saat dunia mulai melupakan keberadaannya, dia kembali dengan sosok barunya.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO 4****TH**** DRAGON**

Summary

Naga yang terlupakan kini telah kembali dengan 'Host' baru dan apakah dia akan kembali menjadi penguasa?

Naruto X CROSSOVER MANY ANIME

(HIGHSCHOOL DXD, STRIKE THE BLOOD, AND OTHER MAYBE)

Warning

Newbie, master typo (Totally newbie), First FF, AU, OOC, Bahasa jepang abal. Rate realnya T-M (M buat jaga – jaga)

Dissclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Highshool DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi

Stike The Blood: gomen gk tau siapa

Notice:

Di sini Kyo gk bikin karakter utama kita God Like tapi Cuma multi power. (kalau multy talent masuk IMB nanti hehehehe). Di Ch1 ini jangan slah paham ya, No yaoi. Naru-sma itu normal. Dan punya harem.

Pair

Naruto-samaxHarem

The Day Where Evrything Change

Italia, tepatnya di sebuah pinggiran kota Roma. Terdapat sebuah Negara kecil yang di sebut Vatikan, terdapat sebuah panti asuhan kecil yang sudah usang.

Panti asuhan yang besar namun terlihat bobrok dari luar, dimana catnya sudah luntur sana sini dan lagi suasananya di luar kota Vatikan itu sendiri, lebih tepatnya di sebelah utara kota tersebut jauh masuk kedalam hutan.

Tapi, kalau kalian beranggapan panti asuhan itu kosong! Kalian salah besar, karena di dalam sana ada sekitar 300-400 anak yatim piatu. Juga jamaat kristiani paling taat dalam beribadah. Kenapa? Karena mereka itu di didik untuk menjadi Exorcist kedepannya.

Seperti yang terlihat sekarang di dalam ruang bawah tanah yang luasnya itu 3x dari stadion wembley, dan di tengah – tengah tempat itu terlihat seorang anak laki – laki sekitar 10 tahunan berambut kuning dan bermata biru sedang memegang sebuah pedang cahaya, di sekitarnya ada 4 anak lagi yang mengepungnya dari berbagai sisi, mereka semua terlihat sama – sama memegang satu pedang cahaya di tangan mereka.

"Baiklah Sekarang mulai latihannya," kata seseorang. "Mulai!" teriaknya lagi.

Kelima anak yang tadi hanya berdiri diam itu pun tersentak kaget dengan teriakan itu. Lalu salah satu dari mereka yang berada di belakang anak berambut kuning itu berlari menujunya bersiap melayangkan pedangnya, saat jaraknya di rasa cukup anak itu mengayunkan pedangnya dari bawah keatas hendak menebasnya, tapi dengan reflek yang lumayan, anak berambut kuning itu memutar badannya 360 sambil melangkah kebelakang sehingga serangan anak tadi meleset dan dia berada di belakang anak itu, tanpa basa basi melihat punggung sang penyerang terbuka dia langsung menebas punggung anak tadi.

"Bagus Naruto! Seranganmu kena telak!" kata orang yang tadi memerintahkan untuk memulai latih tanding.

Sedangkan anak berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto itu hanya menyeringai ketika melihat salah satu lawannya terkena serangan telaknya. Tapi, kesenangan Naruto harus berhenti ketika dia melihat tiga anak lain mulai berlari kearahnya secara bersamaan.

Salah satu dari mereka mulai menebas secara horizontal mencoba menebas dada Naruto, namun dengan cepat Naruto melompat kebelakang sejauh dua meter, lalu disambung dengan serangan anak yang satunya lagi tanpa memberi celah untuk Naruto bisa diam namun bukan tebasan yang dilancarkan melainkan tenangan upper cut kearah dagu Naruto.

Duagh

Berhasil Naruto kena tendang tepat di dagunya dengan keras sehingga badan kecilnya agak terangkat dari tanah dan tanpa menyia – nyiakan kesempatan anak ke tiga juga datang dan menendang lurus kearah perut Naruto sehingga dia terlempar kebelakang sejauh empat meter saking kuatnya tendangan itu.

"Sial!" gumam Naruto yang mencoba untuk bangun, namun apa mau di kata. Ketiga anak itu tak sedikitpun memberi Naruto celah untuknya jangankan membalas, untuk berfikir untuk membalas pun tak mereka izinkan karena sebelum Naruto berdiri dia kembali di serang dengan sabetan pedang cahaya yang mengarah ke lehernya tapi kini dia berhasil menangkis serangan itu dengan pedang cahaya miliknya.

Tapi tak berselang beberapa detik, muncul anak kedua di belakangnya yang kembali menendang kepala Naruto sehingga dia terlempar kearah kiri dan melepaskan pedangnya.

Kini posisi Naruto benar – benar tak menguntungkan, tendangan terakhir benar – benar membuatnya hanya bisa berbaring telentang di tanah.

Lalu dengan santainya ketiga anak yang menyerangnya tadi berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Kami menang," kata salah satu dari mereka lalu mereka menancapkan pedang cahanya kearah Naruto. Satu di perut, dan sisanya di dada kiri dan kanan Naruto.

"Ugh," ringisnya.

"Baiklah Latihan kita selesai!" kata sang pelatih, "dan untuk kalian bertiga cepat bawa Naruto keruang perawatan," lanjutnya santai.

Kenapa Naruto yang sudah tertancap tiga pedang cahaya Cuma di bawa ke ruang kesehatan? Ya itu karena pedang cahaya sama sekali tak berbahaya bagi manusia.

**NARUTO POV**

"Ugh," ringisku ketika mulai terbangun dan juga merasakan pusing dan sakit di seluruh badanku, juga saat aku mencoba membuka mataku pandanganku buram. 'Dimana aku?' pikirku sesaat.

Tapi pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika aku mencium bau obat – obatan yang khas dan menyengat. "Ruang Perawatan," gumamku tanpa sadar.

Lalu kucoba untuk bangun dari kasur kecil ini, "Ugh," ringisku lagi karena kini kurasakan sakit kepala yang lebih dari tadi. Lama aku duduk diam di kasur perawatan ini, lalu kuperhatikan pakaian ku, baju kaos putihku kotor karena latih tanding tadi, juga celana panjang biru gelapku juga kotor dan berdebu.

"Mereka lumayan kasar tadi," gumamku lagi.

Dan kini aku sudah berdiri dan berjalan berjalan kearah pintu, namun ketika aku henak meraih gagang pintu samar – samar aku merasa tempat ini bergetar, merasa heran dengan itu karena Gempa di Vatikan itu sangat jarang terjadi. Jadi aku tutup mataku dan kutajamkan semua indra ku.

Lama aku menunggu namun sekitar sepuluh detik berlalu aku kembali merasakan getaran lalu disusul sebuah suara seperti ledakan.

Dan ketika aku merasakan itu, entah kenapa aku meraskan firasat buruk. Dengan cepat ku putar gagang pintu itu dan berlari diantara lorong panjang, lalu menaiki tangga untuk menuju keatas.

Saat ku buka pintu kayu yang menghubungkan tempat bawah tanah dan panti betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihat panti sudah tak berbentuk lagi, api dimana – mana, dan bukan Cuma itu, aku melihat tubuh – tubuh yang terbaring di lantai entah mereka mati atau apa, aku itu sudah tak terpikir lagi olehku.

Tapi ada kemungkinan besar mereka sudah mati, karena aku juga melihat tubuh mereka berlubang entah apa yang menembus tubuh mereka. Tapi aku yakin itu panjang, tajam, dan lumayan besar.

"Tobak atau laser?" gumam ku tanpa sadar ketika tengah memperhatikan tubuh – tubuh itu. "Apa ini serangan dari bangsa Iblis?" kataku dengan panik, lalu kulihat sebuah gagang pedang cahaya dan pistol salah satu Exorcist yang sepertinya telah tak bernyawa.

Tanpa pikir panjang kuambil keduanya dan ku keluarkan cahaya dari gagang tersebut sehingga membentuk sebuah Holy Sword. 'Aku rasa dengan begini aku bisa mempertahankan diriku,' pikirku penuh harap.

Namun apa yang terjadi saat aku "Angelo!" teriakku ketika aku berhasil keluar dengan susah payah dari tempat itu. Dan melihat segerombolan orang dengan sepasang sayap di punggung mereka terbang menjauh.

'Tapi tunggu! Apakah mereka malaikat? Kalau iya kenapa sayap mereka berwana hitam?' pikirku lagi ketika melihat sayap mereka yang berwarna hitam. 'Apa mereka ingin mencari korban yang selamat?' pikirku karena selama hidupku aku hanya di ajarkan untuk selalu berfikiran baik.

Saat aku hendak memanggil mereka salah satu dari mereka memalingkan wajahnya melihat kebelakang. "Lihat di sana masih ada yang tersisa," kata salah satu dari mereka, lalu setelah kalimat itu terucap dengan santainya yang mereka membalikkan badan mereka dan terbang mendekat.

"Hei apa kalian malaikat?" tanyaku, namun tak ada jawaban. Tapi yang ada hanya sebuah seringai yang mereka perlihatkan padaku. "Apa kalian ingin menyelamatkan korban yang ada di sini?" Tanya ku lagi dengan penuh harap.

Namun apa yang ku dapat? Mereka menertawakan ku. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kau sungguh polos," kata salah satu dari mereka dengan sedikit terkikik.. "Sepertinya kau bisa di manfaatkan," sambungnya lagi lalu melanjutkan tawanya.

'Apa maksudnya 'memanfaatkn'ku?' fikirku.

"Iya kau benar, tapi…" katanya sedikit menggantung. "Kau tau perintah kita kan," lanjutnya.

"Iya aku sangat tau itu, Kokabel-sama ingin kita menghabisi mereka tanpa terkecuali," kata yang lain lagi.

'Menghabisi?' entah kenapa firasat burukku kembali datang. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya salah satu dari mereka maju ke depan dan membuat sebuah tobak cahaya lalu melemparkannya kearahku.

Cletang!

Suara pedang cahaya ku beradu dengan cepatnya tombak cahaya yang di lemparkan mahluk tadi. Dan kini aku benar – benar bersukur karena dengan latihan selama ini sekarang aku berhasil menangkis tombak tersebut yang kini meancap tepat beberapa centi di dekat kaki kiriku.

"Hoo, menarik. Sepertinya kau lumayan juga ya," kata mahluk yang melemparkan tombak itu kepadaku.

'Mereka ingin membunuhku,' simpul ku. Lalu kulihat lagi jumlah mereka. 'sekitar 15 orang' pikirku dan dengan aku yang sekarang tanpa pengalaman bertarung yang cukup, juga jumlah yang sangat jelas terlihat kalah. 'Aku akan mati kalau melawan,' pikirku lagi.

'Jadi pilihan terbaik adalah kabur kearah hutan' pikirku mencari pilihan terbaik.

Lalu aku mulai berlari kearah lebatnya hutan tanpa pikir panjang.

'Lari lari lari lari,' hanya itu yang ada di benakku, lari sejauh dan secepat mungkin, setidaknya aku bisa mengulur waktu kalau aku berada di dalam hutan.

Dan kini entah seberapa jauh aku berlari namun tetap aku tak bisa merasa aman, sampai di dalam hutan aku melihat sebuah cahaya kuning di sela – sela pohon yang ada. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghampiri cahaya tersebut berharap bisa minta bantuan.

Dan ketika aku berhasil kearah cahaya itu betapa terkejutnya aku, melihat seseorang dengan jubah hijau gelap ala pengelana rambut putih panjang dan di ikat pada bagian belakang. 'Rambut bagian belakangnya mirip duri,' pikirku ketika melihat style aneh orang itu.

Seperti merasakan kehadiranku orang itu menoleh kebelakang matanya menatap bosan kearahku.

"Kau kelaparan nak?" katanya padaku.

"Kelaparan?" Tanyaku tanpa sadar.

"IYa, kau kesini karena mencium bau daging ini kan?" katanya sambil menggeser duduknya memperlihatkan sebuah daging entah apa itu yang di tusuk sebuah ranting dan sedang dalam kondisi di bakar.

"Tidak paman, aku sedang di kejar!" jawabku.

"Huh, apa kau seorang pencuri sampai – sampai dikejar begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

Apa maksudnya pencuri? Namun dengan kalimatnya itu entah kenapa aku kembali memperhatikan penampilanku, baju kotor dan celana yang agak robek sana sini, beberapa luka gores di bahuku, dan masih banyak lagi. 'Apa aku seperti pencuri?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tak membawa apa – apa," tambahnya, namun ketika dia melihat kedua tanganku yang memegang gagang kosong yang bisa mengeluarkan pedang cahaya dan sebuah revolfer dia berdiri dengan perlahan. "Kau exorcist?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"A-aku calon excorcist," kataku sambil mengeratkan peganganku pada kedua senjataku.

"Apa kau berurusan dengan bangsa iblis?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah tap…" aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku karena dia kini telah mengilang dari pandanganku dan kini aku merasakan ada sesuatu di belakngku dan detik berikutnya ada sebuah tangan yang melingkat di pinggangku. Saat aku menolehkan kepalaku kini aku melihat orang tadi sedang mengangkatku lalu detik berikutnya dia membawaku melompat sangat tinggi.

"AAA….!" Tekiakku takut karena dia melompat sangat cepat dan tinggi. Saaat kami mendarat sempurna di tanah dan dia menurunkanku dari gendongannya aku menatap dia heran 'kenapa dia melakukan itu?' hendak aku mengatakan itu, namun dia lebih dulu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Se kecil ini kau sudah berurusan dengan mereka, apa lagi kalau sudah besar," katanya sambil menatap keatas.

Saat dia mengatakan itu entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi takut, tidak itu tidak benar untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini, aku sangat takut karena yang dimaksudnya itu pasti mahluk bersayap hitam itu. Bahkan untuk melihat keatas dan menerima kenyataan pun aku sangat takut dan sekarang aku hanya bisa menutup mata dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

"Tenang saja, kau akan selamat," terdengan suara hangat yang ku ketahui dari laki – laki aneh tadi sambil di taruhnya tangan kanannya ke kepalaku dan mengacak sebentar kepalaku.

"Huh, ada saksi lain! Sepertinya ini akan merepotkan," terdengar olehku suara salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalau begitu habisi saja keduanya," suara lain terdengar olehku.

"hehehehe, nak cukup tutup matamu dan telingamu. Ini tak akan lama," kata pria aneh tadi.

Apa maksudnya tutup mata dan telinga? Apa aku hanya melakukan itu dan menerima dengan mudahnya kematianku? Begitu?

"Percayalah padaku," katanya lagi.

Mau tak mau aku hanya bisa menurutinya, lalu tak kurasakan lagi tangan yang tadi berada di kepala ku, dan yang ku kurasalan hanyalah sentuhan – sentuhan suatu gelombang udara yang seperti menabrak tubuhku berkali – kali dan suara ledakan samar – samar ku dengar.

Sekitar lima menit aku diam menutup mata dan telingaku, lalu kembali aku merasakan sebuah telapak tangan di atas kepalaku, kemudian dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menyingkirkan kedua tanganku dari telinga ku, dan pemandangan berikutnya yang ku lihat adalah tempat tadi yang terlihat bersih dengan rumput hijau dan pepohonan rindang kini telah berubah menjadi agak kotor dengan bulu – bulu berwarna hitam berserakan dimana – mana.

"Hei nak! Apa kau sekarang sendirian? Diamana orang tuamu?" Tanya laki – laki aneh itu.

"Orang tua itu apa?" tanyaku.

"Ayah dan ibumu," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak punya ayah dan ibu, selama ini aku tinggal di rumah di tengah hutan," kataku menjelaskan.

"Jadi kau tinggal di sana? Siapa namamu nak? Apa mau ku antar ke sana?" Tanya nya lagi.

Namun pertanyaannya itu kembali mengingatkan ku pada kondisi panti, tempat itu telah terbakar dan mungkin semua orang di dalam sana sudah mati.

Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mataku.

"Hei kenapa menangis? Apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan kasar lalu kau kabur dari sana sehingga mereka menyuruh gagak – gagak itu mengejarmu?" tanyanya panjang lebar seraya membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

Sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa diam sambil menangis. Sedangkan untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan orang itu hanya sebuah gelengan singkat.

"baiklah, namak Jiraiya. Namamu siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang hangat.

"N-Naru-to," kataku dengan sesenggukan.

"Duduklah dulu lalu ceritakan apa yang terjadi di 'rumah'mu itu?" katanya lagi mencoba sekali lagi meminta penjelasan dariku, "Ku tunggu kau siap untuk menceritakannya," katanya lagi.

Lama aku menangis dan menyiapkan cerita untuk orang yang bernama Jiraya ini. Setelah merasa sudah baikan dan merasa siap untuk bercerita aku mulai membuka mulutku dan bercerita, mulai tentang aku yang calon excorcist yang kalah saat sparing, dan kemudian dari orang – orang dan teman – teman ku yang mati di sana, sampai aku di kejar oleh mahluk yang dia panggil gagak tadi.

"Hmm, begitu ya? Baiklah." Katanya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku berarti aku tak bisa membiarkan mu sendiri."

"Maksud tuan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku akan membawamu bersamaku dan melatihmu," katanya. "Tadi kau bilang sebelum kau lari kau berasil menangkis satu serangan dari gagak itu kan?"

Aku sedikit ragu dengan pertanyaan dari Jiraiya-san, tapi setelah benar – benar yakin kalau yang aku ceritakan itu benar adanya aku mulai menganggukan kepala ku.

"Tapi dengan satu sarat, karena kau masih muda jadi mungkin itu bisa membantumu sedikit," katanya dengan sedikit terkekeh. "Aku ini adalah seorang atheis, jadi kalau kau ikut dengan ku cobalah untuk tak menceramahiku,"

Heh? 'Atheis itu apa?' pikirku karena aku bingung dengan kata tersebut.

"hahahaha," tawanya terbahak – bahak. "Sepertinya kau belum tau apa arti atheis ya?" dan kini aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepala ku lagi, "Begini atheis itu adalah seseorang yang tak memeluk atau mememiliki agama," katanya dengan nada serius.

"Eh?" kaget ku ketika mendengar itu.

"Apa kau bermasalah dengan itu?" tanyanya lagi. Dan sama seperti tadi aku hanya menggelengkan kepala ku. "Baiklah sekarang aku akan mengangkatmu sebagai murid?" katanya.

"Murid?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya tapi sebelum itu karena sepertinya kau tidak pernah melihat dunia luar sama sekali, jadi telan lah ini," kata nya seraya menyerahkan sebuah pil berwarna putih polos dan sebuah air botol yang sepertinya berisi air putih.

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang dan rasa curiga sedikitpun aku meminum pil tersebut.

Namun setelah beberapa saat meminum pil itu aku merasa aneh, "Eh kenapa kepalaku pusing?"gumamku lalu aku melihat kearah Jiraiya yang katanya ingin menjadikan aku anaknya tapi kenapa malah membuatku seperti ini.

"**BRUK"** aku terjatuh, dan yang terakhir aku ingat saat itu adalah sebuah senyuman Jiraiya yang samar – samar terlihar sebelum aku benar – benar kehilangan kesadaranku.

**TBC**

Wah membuat chap ini dalam satu malam, benar – benar menguras pikiran. Tapi seru sendiri dan untuk chap depan naruto akan berpindah scen dari roma menuju…

Don't forget to review.

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO 4****TH**** DRAGON**

**Ok thaks to revewer**

** .7, .9, .7, uzuuchi007, baka gaki, the kidsno oppai, nokia 7610, Uchiha ryu'tto, ai no dobe, dan para guest.**

**Buat pertanyaan buat uchiha ryu'tto**

**Apakah Naurto akan diajari ilmu ninja? Jawabannya**

**Tidak, karena di sini Naruto sebagai Naga bukan jincuriky (benarga tulisannya) dan kyo juga gk tau apa apa tentang jurus – jurus ninja di naruto, jadi begitulah.**

**YOSH TO THE STORY.**

History

"Uhmm…" gumamku saat aku sedang mengumpulkan sisa – sisa kesadaranku.

"Ngh.." kini lengkuhan lah yg keluar dari mulut ku kenapa? Itu karena saat kesadaranku kembali tiba – tiba aku merasa mual serta pening yang sangat kuat di kepalaku.

Namun saat aku membuka mataku pandangan asing tampak di mataku, lalu aku mencoba bangun dengan tangan kanan memegangi kepalaku yang terasa pening. Dan kemudian aku mulai memperhatikan sekelilingku. Tembok beton berwarna cream, langit – langit yang berwarna kuning cerah, serta prabotan yang kelihatannya mahal, dengan lemari pakaian besar, meja computer berserta alat PC lengkap, hingga kasur yang kini aku tempati sepertinya water bed berukuran besar.

"Aku di mana?" ucap ku entah pada siapa, kemudian aku mulai mengingat – ingat lagi kejadian sebelum aku sampai di tempat ini. 'Jiraiya-san' nama itu terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku.' Lalu tempat ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Setelah memperhatikan sekitarku aku kini sedang memperhatikan penampilanku sendiri. Kaos putih polos, juga celana boxer bergambar katak, celanaku dan satu – satunya barangku sendiri yang kulihat masih melekat pada badanku.

**NORMAL POV**

Saat Naruto sedang bingung – bingung nya dengan keadaan dan dimana dia sekarang tiba – tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita berpakaian maid rok selutut dan baju tanpa lengan.

"Naruto-sama sepertinya anda sudah sadar," ucap Maid itu.

"…"

"Kalau begitu Jiraiya-sama sudah menggu anda di ruang makan, silahkan persiapkan diri anda. Pakaian anda sudah di siapkan di lemari sebelah sana," kata maid itu sambil menengok kearah sebuah lemari besar di sudut ruangan. "Saya akan menunggu di luar untuk mengantar anda ke ruang makan," sambungnya dengan datar tanpa emosi.

Sedangkan Naruto dia hanya mengangguk paham akan apa yang di informasikan oleh maid itu.

Lalu dengan sedikit usaha Naruto turun dari kasur king sizenya dan mulai melangkah kan kakinya, tapi bukan lemari yang dia tuju melainkan sebuah pintu selain pintu keluar yang berada berseberangan dengan lemari.

"Clek" bunyi gagang pintu di putar, dan seketika itu juga Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sudah ku duga ini adalah kamar mandi dan toilet," kata Naruto ketika melihat di dalam sana adalah ruangan yang lumayan besar dan terdapat toelet dan bathub besar dengan kaca buram menutupinya.

Tanpa ragu Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan melepas pakaiannya dan kemudian membasuh badannya dengan air padas untuk menyegarkan badannya yang sepertinya sedikit kaku.

'Berapa lama aku tertidur?' sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu saja keluar dari otak Naruto ketika merasakan otot – otot badannya yang kaku.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit membersihkan badan Naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan meletakkan pakaiannya k sebuah wadah yang sepertinya memang di siapkan untuk pakaian kotor, berjalan naked kearah lemari, memilih – milih sebentar apa yang akan dia pakai.

Lalu setela selesai dia kemudian dia keluar kamarnya dimana dia melihat seorang wanita berpakaian maid sedang menunggunya.

"Gomen aku lama," kata Naruto.

"Silahkan ikut saya," balas maid itu dengan datar, lalu membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sempat heran dengan maid itu karena sepertinya apa yang di lakukan Naruto tak sedikitpun di perhatikan olehnya. Tapi mau tak mau Naruto mau saja menurutinya dengan mengikitinya dari belakang dan alangkah kagetnya Naruto dengan tempat yang dia pijaki sekarang, karena tempat ini besar dan luas, disaat dia menuruni tangga pun dia tak henti – hentinya melihat seluk beluk rumah ini karena menurutnya ini bukanlah rumah melainkan sebuah istana karena terlalu besar.

Setlah sampai di tempat tujuan yaitu ruang makan, terlihat sebuah meja bundar yang lumayan besar Maid yang tadi berada di depan Naruto langsung berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Silahkan Naruto-sama, Jiraiya-sama sudah menunggu anda," kata maid itu lalu mulai berjalan melewati Naruto.

'Orang aneh,' nilai Naruto pada maid itu, lalu mulai berjalan mendekan kearah Jiraiya.

Sedangkan Jiraiya yang merasa ada yang mendekatinya langsung menghentikan acara makannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Ah Gaki! Kau sudah sadar," kata Jiraiya dengan senangnya. "Kau tau aku sempat cemas karena kau tak sadarkan diri sampai dua hari," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hah dua hari?" kaget Naruto tak percaya.

"Iya gaki, hahahaha," jawab Jiraiya dengan sedikit tawa.

"Memangnya apa yang kau berikan padaku saat itu?" selidik Naruto dengan serius.

"Memory Pil," jawab Jiraiya dengan sedikit nada serius.

"Apa itu?" kini pertanyaan Naruto sudah tak se serius tadi, melainkan nada polos lah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan Jiraiya yang melihat itu malah menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga. "Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi masih stay dengan wajah polosnya.

"BWAHAAHAA," tawa Jiraiya lepas melihat wajah polos Naruto. "Itete, perutku sakit," kata Jiraiya memegangi perutnya. Tapi detik berikutnya pandangannya berubah menjadi serius.

"Akan ku jelaskan. Itu adalah Pill yang sudah di isi dengan memory yang kau perlukan untuk tinggal di sini, seperti budaya, bahasa, tingkah laku, dan lainnya kau paham gaki?" Tanya jelas Jiraiya.

"contohnya?"

"Apa kau tak sadar dari tadi kita berbicara dengan bahasa apa?" Tanya Jiraiya.

Bingung, itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Sampai dia sadar dia dari tadi dia benar – benar menggunakan bahasa yang bukan dia gunakan sehari – hari. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Itu karena pil yang kamu minum dan untuk efek samping kamu pingsan selama 2 hari penuh dan mungkin saat ini kau masih merasakan pening di kepalamu, iya kan," kata Jiraiya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda membenarkan apa yang di katakana oleh Jiraiya itu benar.

"Baiklah Gaki, apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Entah lah, aku ingin hidup Normal," kata Naruto yang membuat sebuah guratan di dahi Jiraiya.

"Nande?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Etto, itu karena aku memang hanya ingin hidup dengan Normal, santai dan damai," jawab Naruto.

"Hidup Normal ya? Itu akan sulit di tempat ini," kata Jiraiya dengan santainya.

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti iu Jiraiya-san?" kata Naruto tak mengerti apa maksud Jiraiya.

"Eh! Aku lupa mengatakan di mana kita sekarang," ucap Jiraiya dengan enteng. "Baiklah sekarang aku akan mengatakan dimana kita sekaranng!" lanjutnya lagi seraya menarik nafas dalam seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Pertama, dimana kita sekarang? Kita sekarang berada di Jepang, tepatnya ada di sebuah pulau buatan yang tak ada di peta atau GPS karena energy elektromagnetik yang tercipta di sekitar pulau ini sehingga pulau ini tak terlihat di GPS, pulau ini bernama Itogami pulau yang penuh dengan kekuatan sihir karena pembuatnya juga adalah mahluk mistis dan pulau ini juga dipenuhi oleh mahluk mistis," Jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar.

"aku masih tak mengerti," ucap Naruto. "Apa maksudnya dibuat dan di huni oleh mahluk mistis?" tanyanya.

"Hmmm, baiklah sepertinya aku harus menjelaskannya dari awal. Begini apa kau tau ada mahluk yang dikenal dengan Naga?" Tanya jiraiya, dan di jawab oleh Naruto dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Nah pulau ini di huni oleh banyak mahluk mistis, seperti where wolf, vampire, yokai, dan masih banyak lagi, juga tak sedikit manusia di pulau ini. Mereka hidup berdampingan, nanti penjelasan lebih lanjut aku akan memberikan mu Memory pil," kata jiraiya. "Nah juga di pulau ini ada legenda, kalau pulau ini di buat oleh tiga Naga yang paling terkenal, Wels Dragon, Vanising Dragon, dan yang terakhir adalah Oroboros dragon yang mana kini tiga naga itu ada di pulau ini dan sangat di hormati," Jelas jiraiya lagi.

"Mungkin aku mengerti dengan mahluk mistis tapi bagaimana dengan adanya naga di pulau ini!" kaget Naruto sambil membayangkan seekor naga bersisik, punya sayap dan berbadan besar.

"Iya, tapi menurut kabar sekarang mereka menggunakan wujud manusia. Kenapa? Itu karena saat membangun pulau ini mereka menggunakan banyak sekali kekuatan sihir mereka, sehingga membuat mereka harus berbaur dengan para penduduk pulau ini," kata Jiraiya lalu mulai menarik nafas seperti ingin melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan sekarang Wels dragon sudah berkeluarga dan mempunyai anak bernama Hyodo Issei, Vanising dragon juga sudah mempunyai seorang anak laki – laki bernama Vali Lucyfer," tambah Jiraiya pada ceritanya.

"Lalu bagai mana dengan Oroboros Dragon?" Tanya Naruto sedikit antusias.

"Dia sepertinya masih melajang, tapi jangan Tanya bagai mana rupanya. Karena menurut yang aku dengar dia menjadi Naga terkuat karena Wels Dragon dan Vanising Dragon membagi kekuatan mereka pada anak – anak mereka, sehingga kekuatannya sudah tidak seratus persen lagi. Dan mereka menjadi pengusaha terkenal di pulau ini dengan prusahaan Hyodo corp dan lucyfer corp," jelas Jiraiya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang notebanenya masih berumur 10 tahun hanya melongo mendengarkan penjelasan terakhir Jiraiya.

"Wakannai yo Jiraiya-san," kata Naruto dengan jujurnya.

"Hahahaha, memang sepertinya kau masih belum cukup umur, tapi akan ku ceritakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang pulau ini," kata Jiraiya dengan nada yang sangat serius. "Dengarkan baik – baik," lanjutnya lagi dan disetuji oleh Naruto.

"Begini sebenarnya ada isu di masyarakat tentang naga ke empat yang membangun tempat ini, tapi semua itu memang benar adanya, ada naga ke empat yang membangun tempat ini, The Black Dragon Verita. Karena naga itu berwarna hitam dan dari awal sudah mendapat isu buruk dengan membunuh tiga naga lain di masa lalu dan dia di kenal dengan nama Jabberwock," kata Jiraiya.

"Lalu dimana Naga itu sekarang?" Tanya Naruto yang entah kenapa sangat tertarik dengan Black Dragon ini. "Dan bagai mana dia bisa mendapat isu seperti itu?"

"kau terlihat lebih antusias sekarang Gaki," kata jiraiya dengan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Sudah ceritakan saja," kata Naruto yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Baiklah kau ini tak sabaran," canda Jiraiya. "Beratus – ratus tahun lalu, saat keberadaan Naga masih sangat banyak, ada tiga Naga yang sangat terkenal. Yaitu Red dragon Draig yang skarang d kenal dengan Wels dragon yang bisa menggandakan kekuatan, White Dragon Albion yang sekarang di kenal dengan Vanising Dragon juga mempunyai kekuatan membagi setengah kekuatan lawan dan menjadikan miliknya, dan yang terakhir adalah Black Dragon Verita yang sekarang terlupakan dan bisa menetralkan kekuatan apapun," jelas Jiraiya tentang tiga naga yang sekarang hangat di dunia.

"Maksudnya dengan menetralkan kekuatan itu apa?" Tanya Naruto yang benar – benar polos.

"hmm, bagai mana ya?" kini Jiraiya sedang terlihat berfikir keras. "Ah begini saja, contohnya Wels Dragon yang bisa menggandakan kekuatan sebanyak apapun dan dengan kekuatan Verita penggandaannya akan menghilang," jelasnya.

"…" terlihat Naruto memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Ahhh, kau ini membuat penjelasan ku sia – sia saja," rutuk Jiraiya agak sedikit kesal.

"Hehehehe, tapi Jiraiya-san kalau boleh jujur. Aku mungkin Cuma paham setengah dari cerita mu," kata Naruto dengan tampang tak bersala.

"Apa? Jadi aku bicara tadi sia – sia saja?" kata Jiraiya yang mulai frustasi. "Tapi pasti ada yang kau paham kan?" Tanya Jiraiya dan di jawab anggukan. "apa yang kau paham?"

"Aku paham tentang sejarah Naga yang kau ceritakan tadi," kata Naruto. "Sedangka tentang pulau ini aku tak mengerti sedikit pun," tambahnya lagi.

"Aduh, padahal itu lumayan penting dan sepertinya kau Cuma mengerti apa yang membuat mu tertarik saja," cibir Jiraiya sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Jiraiya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tau begitu banyak tentang Naga Jiraiya-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh, kalau itu karena Black dragon Verita ada di rumah ini," kata Jiraiya dengan santainya. Sedangkan Naruto sekarang dia sudah berbinar – binar. "Kau ingin melihatnya?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Eh? Aku kira kau adalah Verita," kata Naruto.

"hahahaha, bukan. Aku adalah penjaga yang di tunjuk Verita untuk menjaganya selama dia belum berengkar nasi," jelas Jiraiya lagi. "kau pasti tak mengerti kan," tambah jiraiya. "Baiklah sebenarnya untuk membangun pulau ini Verita lah yang paling banyak mengorbankan kekuatannya sampai dia sendiri tak bisa melakukan apa – apa lagi sekarang," kata Jiraiya. "Ikut aku," kata Jiraiya yang mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan ke salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumah itu.

Ruangan itu terlihat kosong hanya sebuah gambar lingkaran dengan tulisan aneh di lantai tepatnya di tengah ruangan itu.

"Kau ingin bertemu Verita kan?" Tanya Jiraiya sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap bingung kearah Jiraiya. Karena pertanyaannya itu tak sesuai dengan yang dia liat. Tapi sebelum Naruto protes jiraiya lebih dahulu mengatakan sesuatu. "Tunggu dan lihat lah," dan setelah mengatakan itu Jiraiya mengarahkan tangannya kedepan dan detik berikutnya gambar lingkaran dan tulisan di lantai itu bercahaya dan mulai terangkat lalu mengecil.

"Itu adalah Verita," kata Jiraiya sambil melihat kearah cahaya putih yang kian meredup hasil dari penyusutan lingkaran dan tulisan tadi.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap heran kearah cahaya putih itu sampai cahaya putih itu benar – benar menghilang dan menampakkan sebuah telur seukuran telur ayam berwarna ungu.

"Itu verita sekarang, dia sangat yang paling banyak mengorbankan kekuatannya untuk pulau ini," kata jiraiya.

"Iya, tapi kau lupa satu penjelasan," kata Naruto.

"Heh? Aku rasa aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya," Balas Jiraiya.

"Belum, kau belum menjelaskan tentang Verita yang membunuh Naga lain," kata Naruto.

"Oh itu, baiklah. Dulu ada wabah di antara Naga yang bernama Madnes. Itu adalah wabah dimana apa bila ada mahluk mistis yang terkena wabah itu akan menjadi ganas dan menyerang apapun termasuk manusia," kata Jiraiya. "Nah lalu pada suatu waktu ada naga yang bernama B-Frost terkena wabah itu dan hendak menyerang manusia, Verita yang mengetahui itu lantas langsung menyerang B-Frost tanpa kepastian. Tapi karena Verita terdesak Dia dengan cepat menetral kan kekuatan B-Frost dan memakan Dragon Central B-Frost yang terkena wabah itu yaitu sumber kehidupan Naga, kalau manusia itu jantungnya. Karena kekuatan Verita yang dapat menetralkan apapun dia tidak terkena wabah itu," jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar.

"Kenapa dia tidak menetral madness yang ada dalam B-frost langsung," Tanya Naruto.

Sedangkan jiraiya hanya mengangkat bahunya saja akan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kedua yaitu Flaire juga seperti itu, dan yang terakhir adalah Zeus, naga yang memiliki kekuatan petir terkuat. Sebenarnya verita tidak membunuhnya tapi karena sekarat zeus memberikan kekuatannya pada verita. Dan sekarang verita mempunyai 3 elemen. Api dari Flaire, es dari B-Frost, dan petir dari Zeus," jelas jiraiya.

Sedangkan Naru yang mungkin karena usia yang masih muda dan polosnya dia dengan mudanya percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Jiraiya.

"Baiklah ayo kita keluar," kata Jiraiya. "Nanti aku aku akan menyegel Verita lagi nanti ya."

Namun ketika Naruto hendak melangkah kana kakinya keluar.

"**DEG**" ada perasaan aneh di hati Naruto yang membuatnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Entahlah aku merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Mungkin cum…" perkataan Jiraiya berhenti ketika tanpa sengaja dia melihat kebelakang Naruto telur perwujudtan verita bersinar.

"Mungkinkah?" Tanya Jiraiya lagi dengan keringat dingin dan wajah yang agak syok, kemudian dia melirik Naruto. "Naruto ikut aku," kata Jiraiya lagi lalu menarik tangan Naruto kearah telur Verita.

"Sepertinya verita memilih mu untuk jadi rengkarnasinya," kata Jiraiya dengan nada yang serius.

"Apa maksud mu Jiraiya-san,"

"Naruto, apa kau ingin menolong verita?" Tanya Jiraiya. "Tapi nanti kau akan kehilangan status mu sebagai manusia," kata Jiraiya sarkastik.

"A-apa maksudmu?" kini entah mengapa Naruto merasa gugup.

"Begini, verita bisa kembali ke dunia. Tapi dengan cara hidup di tubuh seorang manusia," jelas Jiraiya.

"Jadi maksudmu dia akan mengambil alih tubuhku?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku adalah dia akan hidup dalam tubuhmu menjadi sisi lain mu yang mana dia hidup di dalam alam bawah sadar mu dan akan menjadi teman mu," kata jiraya.

"Temam?"

"Iya teman mu dan nanti kau akan berumah menjadi setengah naga, yang artinya kau akan sebagian dari kekuatan Verita," tambah Jiraiya.

"Jadi nanti aku tak akan mendapat hidup tenang ku?" kata Naruto yang sekarang cemberut, entah hilang kemana rasa gugupnya tadi.

"Tidak juga, secara yang tinggal di pulau ini juga setengahnya bukan manusia, lagi pula tinggal tutupi jatidirimu sebagai Verita itu mudah kan," kata Jiraiya lagi.

"hmmmm," kini Naruto memasang pose berfikirnya. Dengan tangan kiri di lipat di dada dan tangan kanan di dagunya. "Apakah akan sakit?" tanyanya yang membuat senyum di bibir Jiraiya mengembang.

"Tidak kok," namun beberapa detik berikutnya wajah jiraiya yang tadi menampakkan senyum berubah jadi serius. Dan dia langsung memegang kedua bahu Naruto. "Dengar Naruto, kalau kau bisa menguasai semua kekuatan Verita kau bisa menghancurkan apapun atau kau juga bisa menjadikannya prisai untuk melindungi apa yang kau sayangi," kata Jiraiya.

Lalu kemudian Naruto mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya saat sebelum dia bertemu dengan Jiraiya dan kemudian dia membulatkan tekadnya. 'Aku akan melindungi apa yang ku sayangi dan aku tak ingin lagi merasakan kehilangan,' ujar Naruto dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan Jiraiya yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah memutuskan Naruto," kata Jiraiya sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Lalu ambil telur itu dan telan bulat, itu sebagai sarat Naruto,"

Sedangkan Naruto yang di suruh begitu awalnya kaget menelan telur itu bulat – bulat bagai mana bisa. Tapi entah mengapa Naruto tetap mencobanya. Di ambilnya telur ungu itu lalu dicobanya memasukkan kedalam mulut dan. 'GLEK' tanpa halangan berarti telur itu di telannya dengan mudah.

"Eh?!" herannya ketika dengan sangat mudah dia menelan telur itu.

"Nah Naruto sebaiknya kau minum lagi ini," kata Jiraiya seraya menyerahkan tiga pil memori. "Ini adalah informasi tentang pulau ini, semua kemampuan Verita dan cara menggunakannya, dan bagaimana cara berlatih," jelas Jiraiya.

Melihat itu Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengambil tiga pil itu dan meminumnya dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Naruto kembali pingsan setelah merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO 4****TH**** DRAGON**

**WARNING**

**DI SINI RYU AKAN MENGKUNAKAN BANYAK BHS JEPANG JADI HARAP MAKLUM KALAU ADA TERJADI KESALAHAN KARENA MASIH DALAM MASA PEMBELAJARAN.**

**Sebelumnya thanks too revewer:**

**Nokia 7610, yusup hidayat, hanif syaifi, uzuuchi, baka gaki,a'rairon no sun, the kids no oppai, defrizal abdulaziz, dan Hendrix ngawi city**

**Where The Evrything Start**

Pusing. Ya itulah yang aku rasakan ketika aku mencoba untuk membuka kedua mataku. "Matta," gumamku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sangat pusing.

"kali ini berapa lama aku pingsan," aku langsung bangun dari kasur besar itu lalu mulai berjalan kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

Tak seperti sebelumnya, sakit pusing yang kualami sekarang sangat berasa sampai aku harus berjalan dengan tangan menempel ke tembok sebagai sandaran agar tidak jatuh. Sesampainya di dalam kamar mandi, kutanggalkan seluruh pakaianku dan langsung ku siram badanku dengan air hangat yang keluar dari shower.

"Aaah, kuharap dengan begini paling tidak, bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa pusingnya," gumamku seraya menikmati tetes demi tetes air yang keluar dari shower itu.

Setelah acara sabun menyabun dan bilas membilas (?) aku keluar dari kamar mandi begitu saja.

'Tak apa begini, lagian tak ada satu orang pun yang akan melihat ku begini, ini kan kamarku," pikir ku dengan sedikit angkuh. (Author: naru-sama kamu kan numpang di sini.) lalu aku mulai berjalan kearah lemari pakaian.

Setelah sekian lama, aku kini telah berpakaian lengkap dengan kaos hitam lengan pendek dengan aksen api merah kehitaman di bagian dada kiri dan celana biru gelap.

"Yosh, sore de ii," gumam ku.

Setelah itu aku mulai berjalan kearah pintu namun ketika aku hendak membuka pintu itu tiba – tiba pintu itu malah membuka sendiri.

"Eh!" kaget ku ketika aku sadar ada yang membuka pintu itu.

"Na-Naruto-sama," gumamnya. Seketika itu ku perhatikan baik – baik orang yang membuka pintu itu. "Summemasen," tambahnya lagi.

"Ie, tidak apa - apa," kataku.

Ketika ku perhatikan lagi, dia sepertinya salah satu maid di sini, gadis yang cantik menurutku, dengan wajah manis, mata berwarna berwarna coklat, rambut hitam sepunggung, serta pakaian maid.

"Dare wa, kimi?" (siapa ka) tanyaku.

Saat di tanya seperti itu dia malah menatapku dengan pandangan heran. "Kau sudah sadar?" katanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

"Kalau aku tidak sedang sadar, bagai mana aku bisa berdiri di depan pintu dan berbicara denganmu," jawabku dengan ketus.

"Be-betsuni," gumamnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain entah mengapa.

"Ne, sekali lagi ku tanya. Siapa kau?" kataku.

"He? Ah, summemasen aku belum memperkenalkan diri," katanya dengan senyum. "Watashiwa Himeragi Yukina desu. Aku kepala pelayan di tempat ini sekaligus pembuat dan pengendali semua Shikigami yang ada di rumah ini?" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Huh? Shikigami?" gumamku heran. 'apa itu Shikigami?' pikirku.

"Hai, aku pengendali semua Shikigami di rumah ini," katanya lagi.

"Ano. Bera.."

"Karena Naruto-sama sudah sadar dan sepertinya sudah terlihat baikan, silahkan ikuti saya menemui Jiraiya-sama," katanya memotong kalimatku dengan seenak jidatnya lalu dia mengambil langkah mundur dan berdiri di samping pintu memberikan ku ruang untuk keluar dari kamar ku. "Hayaku kudasai, onegaishimasu," tambahnya lagi seraya menarik tanganku.

Tak beselang lama aku melepaskan tarikan tangannya dan mengikutinya dari belakang, karena dia menariku dengan kasar dan itu membuat pergelangan tanganku sakit.

Kami menuju lantai satu dan langsung belok ke kiri saat sudah selesai menuruni tangga, menuju suatu pintu.

'Clek' bunyi gagang pintu yang di putar dan saat pintu terbuka terlihat lah seorang laki – laki dewasa sedang melihat atau memereksa beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di mejanya.

"Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-sama sudah sadar dari pingsannya," kata gadis itu.

'Dia manis, tapi kurang sopan,' pikirku karena dia dengan santainya membuka pintu yang sepertinya ruang kerja Jiraiya-san tanpa mengetok pintu lebih dulu.

Dan setelah itu Jiraiya-san mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kami, "Ah, Yukina-chan mendekatlah Naruo-kun juga kemarilah. Aku sudah menunggu untuk saat – saat seperti ini," kata Jiraiya-san dengan senyuman yang hangat.

Setelah itu ku lirik Himeragi-san yang sedang memandangiku, seperti menyuruhku mendekat kearah Jiraiya-san lebih dulu. "Ie, Jiraiya-san sepertinya sedang sibuk, lebih baik kerjakan saja dulu perkerjaan Jiraiya-san baru nanti kita bicara," kataku santai tak lupa juga ku balas senyuman hangat Jiraiya-san.

"Ne Naruto-kun, kau ini anak yang cukup sopan, andai Yukina juga sesopan mu, pasti dia akan lebih manis," kata Jiraiya-san yang sepertinya tak menghiraukan apa maksud perkataanku tadi.

"Douyo imida Jiraiya-sama?" (Apa maksud mu) kata Himeragi-san dengan nada berat.

"Hou, ada yang marah ternyata. Hahahaha," canda Jiraiya-san ketika mendengar protes dari Himeragi-san. Tapi setelah tawanya berhenti dia langsung menatapku dengan tatapan seriusnya. "mendekatlah, pembicaraan kita jauh lebih penting dari perkerjaanku," katanya dengan nada seriusnya.

Mau tak mau aku mendekat kearahnya lalu di susul oleh Himeragi-san. "Duduklah Naruto-kun" perintahnya ketika aku berada tepat di depannya seraya melirik dua sofa panjang yang berhadapan dan di pisahkan oleh satu meja persegi panjang kecil di depan sofa yang saling berhadapan itu.

Akupun Cuma mengingutinya, sedangkan Himeragi-san malah berjalan kebelakang sofa di depanku dan berdiri di belakang Jiraiya-san.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dengan membahas tentang apa yang ingin ku tau," kata Jiraiya.

Apa maksudnya apa yang ingin dia tau.

"Begini Naruto-kun, kau telah meminum tiga pil memori jadi aku ingin menanyai mu tentang bagaimana penyerapan informasi yang di berikan oleh pil itu," jelasnya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku.

"pertama, apa yang kau tau tentang pulau ini?" tanya Jiraiya-san. "Jawab dengan jelas," tambahnya ketika aku hendak birbicara.

Kemudian aku menjelaskan tentang pulau ini, dari sejarah pulau ini terbuat, dan para penghuninya. (Ch2 penjelasan jiraiya)

"Bagai mana dengan para Naga?" tanyanya lagi. (Di CH 2 jawabannya).

"Bagus, sekarang bagai mana dengan proseslatihan yang haruskamu lakukan dan bagaimana kemampuan Verita itu sendiri?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya aku akan menjalani latihanku seperti yang aku jalani dulu di Panti dan mungkin akan kugabungkan dengan prosedur latihan yang baru," jawabku. "Lalu kekuatan Verita sendiri aku belum pernah mencobanya," tambahku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita coba sekarang! Seharusnya kau sudah taukan bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan itu dari pil yang kau minum waktu itu," Kata Jiraiya seraya mengambil sebuah gelas lalu meletakkannya terbalik di meja. "Netralkan ini, secara kekuatan Verita yang sesungguhnya adalah penetralkan jadi seharusnya kau bisa melakukannya," katanya lalu secara perlahan muncul sebuah putaran – putaran angin di dalam gelas tersebut dan membentuk sebuah bola kelereng biru yang mengeluarkan suara bising.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini adalah teknik andalanku tapi dengan tenaga yang sangat minim, namun kalau di biarkan gelas itu akan pecah, jadi coba netralkan kekuatan itu dengan kekuatan Verita. Ini adalah test pertamamu" jelas Jiraiya-san.

"Akan ku coba," kataku lalu mulai konsentrasi kuarahkan tangan kananku kearah gelas itu.

1

2

3

4

5

…

1 menit berlalu namun tak terlihat bola kelereng itu akan menghilang, malah suara bisingnya semakin menjadi dan kemudian, "**CRANG**" gelasnya pecah.

"Haaahh, apa kau benar – benar menerima informasi tentang bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan Verita?" tanya Jiraiya-san dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa. Sedanghan Himeragi-san Cuma memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

"Iya, aku yakin mengetahui kekuatan apa yang aku miliki," jawabku mantap.

"Lalu apa ini? Harusnya kau bisa dengan mudah bisa menetralkan 'rasengganku', apa lagi dengan tenaga yang aku keluarkan sangat sedikit," tambahnya.

"Rasenggan?" kataku bingung.

"Ya Rasenggan adalah teknik Andalanku yang di ciptakan oleh salah satu keluarga Omyoji terkenal di pulau ini," jawab Jiraiya-san lagi.

"Omyoji itu apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti dengan penjelasan yang di berikan Jiraiya-san.

"Yare – yare, sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan ini pada mu," gerutunya dengan malas. "tapi kuharap kau mengerti apa yang akan aku jelakan kali ini," tambanya. "Omyoji adalah para pemburu iblis atau Yokai jahat. Mereka di berkahi kekuatan yang hebat olehNya, sehingga memiliki kemampuan yang melebihi manusia lainnya dan ada beberapa Clan Omyoji yang terkenal di kota ini seperti Namikaze, Uzumaki, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, dan masih ada lagi yang lainnya. Mereka adalah Clan yang sangat kuat dan di segani di pulau ini," jelas Jiraiya-san.

"Jiraiya-san pulau ini kan penuh dengan Yokai dan sejenisnya, lalu kenapa bisa ada pemburu iblis di tempat ini?" tanya ku.

"Mereka ada di pulau ini sebagai pengaman, atau bisa di bilang biro keamanan pulau. Mereka ada untuk membasmi atau menangkap Yokai atau mahluk mistis lain yang mencoba melanggar perjanjian suci pulau ini, yang mana isinya adalah perjanjian damai dan menuntut untuk bisa saling hidup berdampingan satu sama lain," jelas Jiraiya-san lagi.

Lalu aku melirik kearah Himeragi-san, entah kenapa diaterlihat sedih.

"Nani tsuru deska Himeragi-san?" (Ada apa) tanyaku padanya.

"Himeragi punya masa kelam di dalam Clannya," Bukan Himeragi yang menjawab pertanyaan itu tapi Jiraiya-san lah orang yang menjawabnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku polos.

"Dia satunya yang bertahan dari clannya, Clannya dulu berada di luar pulau ini dan saat itulah pembantaian itu terjadi. Kejadiannya sama dengan mu Naruto-kun," kata Jiraiya dengan nada yang murung. "Dia aku suruh tinggal di sini, tapi dia sangat keras kepala. Katanya ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan tak mau merepotkanku. Jadi dia belajar membuat Shikigami dan mengendalikannya. Sebenarnya dia adalah Omyoji yang berbakat, di umur seperti ini dia telah bisa mengendalikan banyak Shikigami dan kemampuan bertarungnya juga sangat bagus," jelas Jiraiya-san dengan panjang lebar.

"Sama sepertiku?" gumamku pelan lalu aku kembali mengingat kejadian saat sebelum aku ada di tempat ini. Pembantaian yang terjadi di gereja tempat asal ku dulu. Lalu aku mulai melihat kearah Himeragi-san dan saat itulah pandangan kami bertemu. Tatapan yang lembut dan sedikit kepedihan terlihat di sana. Dan saat itu juga aku mulai menumbuhkan tekad 'Cukup dengan semua kepedihan ini, aku akan berusaha melindungi semuanya semampuku,' itulah yang kini ku tanamkan di hatiku.

"Yup, kembali ke topik awal, aku tak ingin terus membuat kalian teringat dengan masa lalu yang kelam," kata Jiraiya-san. "Jadi Naruto-kun kenapa kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan Verita?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah,"

"Huh, apa kau sudah membangunkannya?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Membangunkan, maksudnya?" tanya ku heran dengan perkataan Jiraiya-san.

"Haaahh, sudah ku duga kau belum bertemu dengannya. Begini sebelum kau bisa mengguanakan kekuatan Verita kau harus masuk alam bawah sadarmu dan kemudian membangunkan verita yang kini sedang tertidur di dalam dirimu," katanya. "Padahal aku kira kau sudah bertemu dengannya mengingat kau hanya pingsan satu hari," tambahnya. Sedangkan Himeragi-san hanya menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar itu.

"Benarkah aku hanya pingsan satu hari?" tanyaku tak percaya, pasalnya ototku benar – benar kaku saat pertama kali bangun, jauh lebih sulit di gerakkan dan perbedaannya sangat jauh dari yang pertama kali.

"Ie, uso da." (Tidak itu bohong) Katanya dengan senyuman.

"He? Maksudnya." Tanya ku.

"Kau pingsan selama Satu minggu lebih beberapa jam, aku yang merawatmu," kali ini bukan Jiraiya-san yang berbicara, tapi HImeragi-san.

"Hee, itu bukan pingsan! Itu koma namanya!" teriakku kaget.

"Huh, begitukah? Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya tuh," jawab Jiraiya-san enteng.

Seminngu ya pantas ototku terasa sangat kaku dan berat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang makanlah karena besok kita akan memulai latihan mu," kata Jiraiya-san. "dimulai dengan latihan yang kau dapat dari pil memori lalu sparing dengan Yukina-chan juga Xenovia-chan," Tambah Jiraiya-san. Tapi tunggu, Xenovia? Aku baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu. "Yukina-chan tolong panggilkan Xenovia," perintah Jiraiya, lalu kemudian Himeragi-san meninggalkan ku berdua dengan Jiraiya-san.

"Ne, bukankah aku harus membangunkan Verita Jiraiya-san?" tanyaku.

"Ne, Naru-kun. Lebih baik kau memanggil ku paman saja karena aku tak terlalu suka panggilan formalmu," kata Jiraiya-san sepertinya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah Ji-san," ucampku dengan senyum. "Tapi masalah latihanku, bukankah lebih baik aku mencoba untuk membangunkan Verita lebih dulu, baru menjalani latihan fisik dan juga aku bisa mencoba latihan dengan menggunakan sihir?" kataku meminta penjelasan.

"Haahh, apa kau bisa berhitung?" tanya Jiraiya.

'Apa dia ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan atau Cuma ingin mempermainkanku?,' pikirku, tapi tak apa lah menjawab pertanyaannya mungkin saja itu berguna. "Tentu saja," kataku dengan bangga. "walau umurku 10 tahun aku sudah bisa berhitung dan sudah mengerti tentang, penjulahan, pengurangan, pembagian, juga perkalian," tambahku lagi.

"Bagus kalau begitu, jadi akan ku jelaskan dulu kenapa kau akan menjalani latihan fisik terlebih dahulu sebelum membangunkan Verita dari tidur panjangnya," jawabnya lalu mulai menarik nafas panjang. "Jadi ketika kau membangunkan Verita semua kekuatan mu akan bertambah berkali – kali lipat, dengan kata kalau kau berlatih terlebih dahulu menggunakan kekuatan mu sendiri sebelum kau membangunkan Verita maka kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar dengan porsi latihan standar. Tapi apa bila kau membangunkan Verita terlebih dahulu latihanmu akan menjadi berat. Jadi tumpuk dulu serpihan kekuatan yang ada baru ledakkan," jelas Ji-san panjang lebar. "Kau mengerti?"

Namun jujur saja aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari penjelasan ji-san.

"Haaahhh, sepertinya kau tak mengerti ya kan?" katanya lalu mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen dari meja kerjanya lalu mulai mencoret sesuatu di sana, kemudian setelah itu dia menyerahkan kertas tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Coba kerjakan, kalau benar aku akan memberikan makanan faforitmu," kata Ji-san.

"Ini gampang," kataku ketika melihat selembar kertas yang berisi soal matematika yang mudah itu.

"3x3+3="

Lalu soal yang kedua.

"(3+3)x3="

"Jangan di tulis jawabannya, langsung katakana saja padaku," kata Ji-san.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jawaban yang pertama adalah 'dua belas' dan yang kedua adalah 'delapan belas'" Jawabku dengan bangga karena walau umurku sepuluh tahun aku tentu sudah bisa menguasai pelajaran segampang ini.

"Lalu dari dua soal itu hasil yang mana yang lebih besar?" tanya nya lagi.

"Tentu yang kedua Ji-san,"

"Nah, soal di atas itu adalah cerminan bagi semua mahluk hidup juga. Diamana lebih baik latih dulu kekuatan yang ada kemudian baru di tingkatkan secara instan," jelasnya lagi.

"Hmmm, begitu ya. Aku mengerti sekarang," katanya lagi.

"Dan satu lagi Naru-kun, apa kau dendam dengan mereka?" kini nada bicara Ji-san menjadi serius dan penuh penekanan.

"Dendam?" kataku penasaran.

"Iya, apa kau ingin membalas mereka yang telah membunuh teman – temanmu?" katanya memperjelas maksud dari kalimat sebelumnya.

Diam, aku membisu ketika mendengar itu dan seketika itu juga aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian yang aku alami sebelum aku ke sini. "Iya, dan tentu saja aku ingin memb…"

"Pikirkan dulu baik – baik, dendam itu adalah sebuah jalan setapak menuju rantai kebencian yang akan menjerumuskanmu," kata Ji-san memotong kaliamatku. "Satu hal lagi, kau akan tetap belajar sihir, karena dari yang aku rasakan kekuatan Verita tetap mengalir dalam dirimu. Jadi aku mengambil kalau kau tetap memiliki ketiga element Verita yaitu, api, petir, dan es."

Mendengar itu aku sedikit terhibur, kemudian tak berapa lama pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka dan masuklah dua orang gadis manis yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ku dan salah satunya adalah Himeragi-san dan satunya lagi entahlah siapa.

"Ne Naru-kun, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada partner berlatihmu nanti," kata Ji-san. "Kalian mendekat lah," tambahnya lagi, kemudian keduanya berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di belakang Ji-san. "Yang manis ini adalah Himeragi Yukina, dia adalah pengguna tombak suci yang diberkahi olehNya langsung dan nama tombak itu adalah, Sekkaro. Lalu berikutnya adalah gadis manis yang terlihat garang ini…"

"DUAGH!" suara benturan keras terdengar dan tanpa bisa ku percaya kalau gadis yang hendak di kenalkan Ji-san tadi malah menjitaknya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kalau mau memperkenalkan seseorang lakukan dengan benar," kata gadis itu ketus.

"Hai, hai. Dia adalah Xenovia, pengguna pedang berjenis Bastard Sword atau pedang besar yang sangat kuat, yang mana kekuatan penghancurnya itu hampir setara pedang legenda Exkalibur. Nama pedang itu adalah Durandal," kata Ji-san dengan nada seriusnya.

"Lalu untuk kalian berdua, dia bocah ini adalah penerus Verita sang Black Dagon yang belum bangkit dan dia akan berlatih dengan kalian mulai besok," kata Ji-san yang kini tengah berdiri. "Sekarang Naruto, hari ini kau bebas dan silahkan bermain atau menjelajah rumah ini, tapi jangan sampai keluar pagar," katanya lagi.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua, hari ini kalian juga libur. Karena besok kalian akan memulai latihan kalian juga," kata Ji-san penuh dengan wibawa.

Setelah mendengar itupun aku berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut hendak berkeliling rumah yang besar ini, yah hari ini adalah awalku memulai hidup baru, walaupun coretan dalam hidupku masih belum banyak, tapi mungkin aku akan mencoba membuka lembaran baru untuk menulis kembali jalan hidupku dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

Sedangkan coretan terdahulu akan aku simpan dalam hati ku yang terdalam, sehingga ketika aku mengerti semuanya aku akan bisa menjadikan apa yang telah terjadi sebelum ini sebagai pelajaran yang penting dan berarti.

Namun untuk sekarang, aku akan selalu besusaha dan ini pun sudah menjadi tekadku setelah bertemu dengan Jiraiya-jisan, 'Aku akan melindungi semua yang aku sayangi dan akan berusaha membuat mereka tersenyum,'

Tsuzuku.

**KOLOM REREVIEW**

All: yosh Kyo udah lanjut nih, arigatou udah review, follow, and favorit yah. Hountoni arigatou.

**Baka Gaki**: yup Issei ama Vali itu manusia setengah naga dan di sini ngak ada sacred gear, tapi ada sesuatu yang hamper mirip ama sacret gear, ama juga penggunaan balace breaker masih ada di sini. (Udah ah nanti bocor smua lagi)

** .7**: Hehehe, gomen klo ada typo. Kyo ngetik di hp android sih. [Evercoss A66B] jadi susah. Tp yang namanya typo ya typo tak boleh ada alasan kalo emang salah. (lapang dada) (o,o)7

**Hendrix Ngawi City**: Gomen, kalo typo sih memang benar. Tapi kalau alur yang hanur bisa jelasin gak? Soalnya masih newbie di dunia writer. tapi setau saya, alurnya sudah lumayan karena tidak terlalu banyak skip atau kebanyakan flash back. Karena memang di chapter yang ada sekarang memang untuk penjelasan dan menerangkan sejarah dari tempat tinggal Naru-sama nanti. Dari pada nanti skip tiba – tiba Naru-sama jadi dewa naga gimana haiyo? Tapi senpai review pasti ada alasannya kan. Jadi kalo bisa di jelskan. Hehehehe…

After all. Jangan lupa REVIEW….

Karena review reader-sama menentukan kecepatan update Kyo.

Option lain [DELETE] kalau mau yang ini tinggal review [DELETE] aja. Karena flame yang nyuruh ngehapus FF ini masuk di PM…

Mungkin setelah chap tiga ini kyo akan sedikit memperlambat update menunggu banyak review atau komentar lain yang bisa membangun fic ini….

V

V

v

v


End file.
